Sullivan house
The Sullivan house is a house located in the woods behind Caledonia Street in Calumet, Michigan. From the outside, it looks like a shed with a bright purple door shoved up against an unnaturally large tree, but the entirety of the house is built underground. There is a long hallway within the house that functions as a portal to Avalon, where the entrance to the house is simply a door carved into an equally large tree. History Shortly after their marriage, Phillip and Celine Sullivan began to construct their home. Using magick, Celine excavated the land underneath a large tree in the forest near Caledonia Street in Calumet, Michigan. The magick held back the dirt and roots that would become the walls, and kept the dirt ceilings from collapsing. Celine also managed to rip a hole in the fabric of reality, allowing her to create a portal to Avalon within the house. Celine and Phillip's son Duncan was born in 1998 and was raised in the underground house. The boy quickly began to hate his surroundings and spent most of his time aimlessly wandering Calumet, often spending time at St. Augustine's Home for Friendless Children, an orphanage that was demolished in the mid-2000s. In the summer of 2009, the Sullivan home played host to Madeline Kingsley before she was taken as a Ward by the Highmore family. Layout Upon opening the door of the shed-like structure in Calumet, one is met by a staircase leading down into the underground gloom. The walls, floors and ceilings of the entire house are made up of packed dirt, and the entire dwelling depends upon magick for its structural integrity. Roots are visible in some areas of the house, as are burrows that once belonged to various woodland creatures. The entire dwelling is lit by witchlight. The kitchen is the first room one enters from Calumet, the counters fashioned out of slabs of stone and concrete. The appliances appear to be scavenged from other houses, as none of them are recent models and seem to be well-used. There is a small table in this room with three chairs. Beyond the kitchen is the proper dining room, which is little more than a dirt room with a table and chairs. There are some shelves carved into the walls that hold various items, including a stack of old tin cans. To the left of the dining room is a hallway with several wands on display. The entrance to the dismal bathroom is here. The main den of the house is located at the end of this hallway, made up of a bar area with a woodstove and an actual living room, containing two worn-out sofas and a radio. A hole in the wall allows a view into the kitchen above. There is a clock on one of the walls. Beyond the den are the actual bedrooms, of which there seem to be a large number, though they are unused. Duncan's bedroom is the first door on the right. His bed is made up of an alcove carved into the wall and padded with cushions and blankets. Notably, he has a collection of random objects apparently scavenged from the abandoned mines around Calumet, including a large number of glass bottles. Beside his bed are his suitcases for the Pendragon Institute and a few wooden crates, where he keeps his clothes. The master bedroom is directly across from Duncan's room, though it is hardly larger. Phillip and Celine apparently share a wire-frame bed. There are several chests of drawers in the room, as well as alcoves cluttered with jars, bottles and similar junk. There is another bedroom identical to Duncan's next door to his, which is where Madeline usually stays. She leaves various items behind, only to find them untouched when she returns, leading her to believe that Celine never cleans. All of the doors in the house are made up of strips of bark. Beyond the bedrooms is an apparently never-ending tunnel that acts as a portal to Avalon. Known residents * Phillip Sullivan * Celine Sullivan * Duncan Sullivan Appearances * ''Old Magick'' * ''White Magick'' * ''Blood Magick'' * ''Dark Magick'' * ''New Magick'' Category:Sullivan family possessions Category:Houses Category:Calumet Category:Avalon portals